Fire and Ice
by Chang Kuei
Summary: Harry has some...strange dream about his first love after drinking too much. Rated M for mature content in chap 2 CCHP To be continued soon.
1. Flamberge

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. and blah, blah, you know the drill.

A/N: I decided to fix this fic a bit (Yes, finally!) and I'm going to finish it. Yes, now, after three years.

* * *

**"Today i lost her, once more when i woke up.**

**If i could only dream reality, and lived what was gone"**

**--- Alex Ubago (Spanish singer)**

"Why are we here?"

"Don't speak." she brought her finger to his lips to quiet him "We shouldn't be heard." With a soft sigh, she produced an elegant wand from a pocket in her blue robes and muttered something while pointing it at the door, smiling as it clicked shut.

The empty walls of the room of requirement echoed with the ghostly sound of his voice. He liked the way the room looked right now. Fine tapestries of silk and silver adorned the walls and the carpet that covered the floor where he was sitting at, a fire merrily crackled in the chimney filling the room with warmth and the strong smell of flowers hung thickly in the midnight air. He smiled in drunken ecstasy and turned to the girl in front of him. As a matter of fact, he couldn't keep his eyes off the exquisite features of the woman that had led him into the room a few minutes ago. She looked so familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Her eyes were brown and slightly tinged with gold; her dark hair fell down her delicate face and past her shoulders. She smiled, and his heart skipped a beat, stomach twisting into a tight knot that made him stagger slightly. The warmth of her eyes as she stared at him with sadness, the way her proud face was now staring at him in pity; it all seemed too familiar to him as she reached out to touch his cheek.

"How do you feel, Harry?"

His pulse raced as she gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb in small circles. Deeply contained feelings inside him welled to a point where he felt like bursting as he reached out to delicately cover her hand with his own. He experienced something he had never felt before, a deep sense of longing-- unbridled desire that rushed through his body and lifted his blurry vision for a few seconds. He shook his head slightly, trying to remember where exactly he had met the beauty in front of him. A feeling, something he couldn't grasp, sped past him so fast it left him dazed again. It felt so real, so nice, and so…natural. Almost speechless, the past memories forgotten, he finally managed to ask.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you?" His voice came out as a hoarse whisper that he didn't recognize as his own. It was slurred, his body not used to the alcohol he had drank at the Gryffindor party.

"No one…" Her eyes glimmered in the firelight, she seemed flushed with emotion. "No one to you, My Lord."

Her voice, he recognized it now. His heart skipped another beat as he rubbed his eyes to get a better view. He stared at her porcelain face, clear eyes, and body erect in the full unblemished bloom of youth. His eyes widened, he had seen her before, many times before. He knew every inch of that face.

"C_--_" She cut his word with a brush of her lips against his. She was at his side, one hand on his cheek and the other on his knee. Every curve of her body, every taunt muscle, was brought out by the tight dress he had recognized as the one she had used for their first date at Hogsmade. She pressed herself against him and he felt a sudden rush of excitement.

"I know who I am, My Lord." She inclined her head.

"Ok. I'm dreaming. I'm drunk, and I'm dreaming of weird things. Before I wake up, tell me what's going on."

"Something…happened during that kiss we shared in this room two years ago, and now I can't forget you, and you won't be able to go on without me." She removed her hand from his face and kneeled in front of him. "I know you love Ginny, that's why I'm willing to sacrifice what I hold dear for you two."

"What?" He asked now, slightly confused.

"It wasn't supposed to happen between us, I don't know why it did but…you…we are now--" She looked uncertainly at him.

"Are what?" He asked again, this time more intently.

"Life mates." she finished with a grimace. He laughed at this harder than he ever had his entire life before stopping abruptly at the sight her hurt face.

"And what now?" He asked with a boorish grin that made frown.

"Well," She licked her lips, suddenly nervous of staring at those two green orbs that stared at her with mild interest. The room seemed unbearably cold even with the warmth that the fireplace. "I must…bear your child." She finished, closing her eyes abruptly. There was silence after this. She didn't dare to open her eyes, afraid of what she might find. Shamed and scared, she buried her face into her arms and knees, hoping that he wouldn't turn around and leave her for the second time that year.

An odd sound made him look up. Her chest was heaving, but he couldn't get a good look at her face from where he was sitting. She probably was crying, because she _always_ cried. Dropping with his back on the floor he started to laugh, first with soft chuckles that sounded as empty as the room itself and then breaking into heavy guffaws that echoed all over, mocking and cutting across the silence like daggers. The girl, with much pain, realized that the sharp edge was directed not at her, but at himself.

"Please…don't…get up…please." She begged, crawling closer the boy.

"I need to go." He grunted once the air had returned to his lungs after a rather sharp slap of pain slashed at his chest.

"You can't!" he turned around to face her, his gaze uneasy. "Not until morning." She blinked past him, staring at the door.

"Fucking Firewhisky." He muttered under his breath as he stood up and brushed the nonexistent dirt off his robes. There was a pop, and a bed came into sight a few feet from him.

"This isn't a dream…just come with me." He was going to protest but she grabbed the end of his left sleeve and pulled him to the corner where the bed sat. They crossed the dark room and neared the candle-lit post. Once she was close enough she loosened her grip on him and wondered right in front of the mattress.

"And even if this was a dream…wouldn't you rather enjoy it?"

She reached out to him by raising her arm in welcome, standing in front of him as vivid as desire itself and slid her robes off, leaving her in just her dress. Her eyes where bright, calling him forth. No other light glinted in the darkness; no stars could be seen from the dusty window panels. It was only the night closing in like a blanket of snow upon them. Her delicate fingers grasped his chilled hands and placed them at her warm neck. Maybe…maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

"I--"

"No more." She cut him off with a seductive whisper that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "We don't have much time…" Soft lips pressed against his and they fell into the crimson covers of the bed.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Review and tell. And remember: Review please.


	2. Fire and ice

A/N:Wow, i spit out another chapter this fast? I must be really inspired!!! I amaze myself sometimes :) 'Newayz, here comes the lemon. Its not that M rated but its still sex, and sex deserves aa M. I'm not used to writing this sort of stuff (I flinched everytime i had to describe it), it feels weird. I dunno...maybe my mind still wants to believe i'm pure :p lol, here's the next chap, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"**And if asking about you they turn to me,**

**I'll only say that I've seen**

**You in my dreams one night**

**I only dream since that time,**

**To see you every day next to me"**

**--Alex Ubago (Spanish singer)**

Her face tilted to the right. She kissed him, and he clung onto her for dear life. She tasted sweet, like honey, and the feeling of her pressed tightly under him intoxicated his senses, just like the alcohol he had drowned in earlier. Through her hair, her skin, every inch of her, he felt a wild pulse against him like a drumbeat as their bodies intertwined in the comforter. Her fingers had already worked the buttons of his shirt, now she was struggling against the belt that kept his jeans from falling off.

"Sweet God," He gasped. His skin seared at her every touch. "This is too good to be true"

Her laughter sang past the blood that thundered in his temples. "You of all people doubting? Shame on you, Mr. Potter!" She giggled against his stomach. Her warm breath sent shivers up his spine.

"This is just a dream, this can't be real…" He choked. He fought to keep tears from blurring his vision. "I wish we were real. I wish I had a second chance…to fix us somehow"

"This is your-" She paused to look up and meet his eyes "_Our_ chance. Let's make it work _now_. We may not have a tomorrow" She yanked at his shirt and now belt-less pants. He complied by lifting himself a bit so she could remove them.

He brought his lips down to her again. His hands started to remove her dress while she flinched at his suddenly eager touch. The burning candle reflected the silver jewelry, sparkling at wrists, neck, ears and ankles. In the dim light her flawless form seemed to hold the beginning and ending of the world, creation itself. When the undergarments had disappeared from view, he was allowed to look at her in admiration. Her body was flawless, his rough hands traced over her curves. Years of Quidditch had taken a toll on her figure; her lean shape was that of a goddess.

He let her fall, as a dream, into his arms as he showered her lips with brief kisses. No woman that ever existed could ever be what he desired, emotionally and physically. Nor could any woman share the bond he had shared with the crying youth he had first seen in his third year. The fireplace, the girl, the mattress creaking with their very movement--it couldn't be real.

"Don't think, Harry. Not this time. Save your petty doubts for later" Her eyes struggled to stare at his face instead of his body. "We will start the spark of life" At that moment both the chimney and candle faded. .

"What life?" Harry shivered despite her warm body pressed close to his, the sudden darkness was freezing. He shook, suddenly desperate for the chimney to light and kill the cold that was chilling him to the bone.

"Look at me. Please, Harry, we've done this before" She murmured. Her face was barely inches from his again.

He looked at her in disbelief. "Before? You mean, by dreams?" His other questions were caught in his throat in a stiffled gasp as she began to rub his thighs tenderly.

"No," She stopped her movements to look up again "By love" She crushed his lips into his, gripped him hard, and molded herself onto him.

Overrun by a frenzy of passion, he held her shoulders tightly as he moved inside her while kissing her fiercely. Realizing he would hurt her if he didn't have a little self control, he pulled back, gasping for air. Her eyes flashed a million emotions as he grinded against her; small groans escaped her lips with every thrust. He brought his lips down to her again for a less violent kiss, and was glad when she accepted it with an open mouth. He didn't feel cold anymore. She gave herself and he took her, cradled by the soft covers. They were consumed by a love that welded them together as one. Her skin was silk against his own, her mouth was the hot iron that scorched and scarred him. Every touch, every time their skin met, was raw power that he drank from her and pushed him further.

She rolled him over with his movements and straddled him, her back arched like a bow on the verge of explosive climatic release, as sweat down her neck and face. He lost grip of her sweaty body and grasped the sheets for support as she brought herself down harder against him. He cried out, more in fear than in passion as his vision blurred once more. Her hands moved from his hips to his shoulder and groped against his skin. Her closed eyes opened at the sound of his yelp and she winced, slowing slightly. Afraid he had let her down he wrapped his arms around her as well as he could, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Don't be afraid. You played your part, it's ok to let go now." Her word sounded bittersweet to him. _I don't want to let go…don't let me go, please!! _"It's our destiny to never know one or the other"

"**Why?!**" Harry's shout entangled with his name as it escaped her lips over and over again mixed with incoherent mumbling. The piercing peak of her passion made him groan in pleasure as he felt himself release inside her.

Crying out, she dug her fingernails into his shoulders roughly, drawing blood. "Because it's all that binds us together!! It's my way of--" His eyesight was fading. He could barely hear her anymore. She was burning, fading into the nothingness the same way the stands of the Quidditch stadium did when he flew high above them.

Harry cried out again, in terror, pain and in fear for his lover's well-being. Alone, he reached out to her in a feeble effort to bind her semi-transparent form to him. Yet, her flesh burned to nothing and he was left groping at the air with emptiness between his locked hands. The love he had felt for her and the most profound joy he had ever experienced had been taken from him. His chest heaved and he sighed in defeat. A sour feeling of sadness crept over to him and filled his insides like the cold chill of the empty room. She was gone, out of his life again. He choked back a sob and buried his face in his hands. He just lay there, trembling and spent while her voice spoke to him in a soothing whisper that sent him to a dull sleep.

"

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? Review and tell! Pleeeease. just click on that shiny, pretty, purple button and write what you think! Next is the final chapter! can't wait!


	3. Liquid ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. If i did I'd be rich! and happy!!!

A/N: Guys, i had to cut the story short XD this was supposed to be the longest chapter, but my pc is broken and i had to type this in my school computer (I don't have a free hour so when my teacher didn't come i said 'what the hell!' and ran to write it). I've also been busy with my Legend of Zelda fic, hehe. There will be a fic that comes as a sequel to this one and its book six, remade! Review plz!

* * *

**"Memories are nice, but that's all they are"**

**---Rikku (Final Fantasy 10)**

That bitter first day after the winter holidays had ended was still cold. A rain almost verging on snow pattered down the Quidditch stadium and blurred the castle walls from his sights. Harry feebly held his wand up with a shield in order to protect his head. Sheltered beneath his weak roof, he shook the droplets of rain from his glasses. From the dim grey of the path to Hogwarts, he watched the sky to see if there was any trace of the setting sun. Behind him, a few remaining team members were huddled as close to each other as possible in search of warmth. The silver good-luck charm that Ginny had given Ron last year rattled against a crimson Gryffindor amulet the he wore in his left wrist. Lighting shone above them and Angelina shuddered. Of course, she was afraid of lightening and thunder.

"Don't move too close to the entrance, Harry! Last thing I want is for my seeker to get struck by lightning…"

Harry grumbled an oath under his chattering teeth. Wait too long and the storm might get worse, just like it had the first week. For now, the frigid rain was light but persistent, and worsening by the minute. He stepped back into the entrance of the Quidditch stadium to meet with his three fellows. Despite Fred holding her, Angelina still shivered heavily.

"Looks like we're stuck here" Ron muttered next to him. Harry shook his head.

"I have to meet with McGonagall. She's going to help me find a tutor for history this week.…"

"You're failing history? Harry, it's just a bunch of parchment and words from the past. How can you be failing it?" Angelina said while glaring at him. Of course, he should've known. If he failed one class he would be off the team, and she didn't want_ that_ to happen. Harry was sure she would rather get struck by lightning.

"Can't blame you, mate. I fall asleep every time that man opens his mouth" Ron said with a lopsided grin. Fred snickered as he nodded.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna leave."

Harry bent down to pick his broom and darted out of the stadium on shaky legs, wet jeans slapping against his ankles. The warmth of the castle sounded very welcoming to him, even if he had to spend the rest of the day miserably in a chair listening to his tutor rambling about wizards and witches of long ago. The unrelenting rain chased him all the way to the castle entrance, getting heavier by the minute. He could see Ron's figure running behind him, so he waited at the dry entrance for his friend.

"Bloody hell…that's the worst rain shower we've had all week!" The Weasley had caught the worst of the storm. He dripped like a dog as he walked up the stairs with him. If not for the fact that he had tutorials, he would've gladly stayed in the Gryffindor changing rooms. But he hated when McGonagall broke into arguments with him, so after he changed into dry clothing he ran downstairs to her classroom.

The professor sat in her chair reading the daily prophet, a cup of tea on her other hand. The glossy surface of a picture stared back at him from the front page and pointed excitedly. He hurried past the tables in the classroom and to her desk, the letter that she had sent to him clutched tightly in his grip. McGonagall hadn't even bothered to look up from where she was reading. Afraid he was in some sort of trouble, he approached her nervously.

"Professor…?"

"Charms classroom" she said, her eyes still scanning the newspaper.

"Erm…ok…" He exited the room and ran down the stairs to the new history classrooms, hoping that whoever this tutor was, he wouldn't get too mad at him.

* * *

"**Oh…bloody…oh…bloody….oh god! Bloody hell!!"**

Marietta stood at the entrance to the prefect's bathroom, as far away from the stalls as she possibly could. Her hand was clasped over her mouth in discomfort as she watched her friend heaving. She had been in here for the past ten minutes, so Marietta had ventured in just to make sure she was feeling all right. At first she seemed ok, just staring at her reflection in the mirror while the water in the sink rushed out. _'Are you ok?'_ May be she if she would've just stayed quiet…

"Oh…God! Bloody hell!!" She said weakly. Her friend heaved once more, this time pressing a hand against her mouth forcefully. Oh, it was coming now. Marietta resisted the urge to run out of the bathroom and rushed to her friend's aid, helping her stand up as she wobbled.

"I don't feel so good…" her friend panted as she flushed heavily. Sweat beads ran down her forehead despite the cool air that ran through the castle. Her face was unnaturally white, even for her pale skin. She hugged her stomach again and Marietta braced herself for the worst. She gagged. Once…twice…then she stopped and looked at her curly-haired friend with watering eyes. "Help.."

"Oh, Cho…" Marietta ran a hand up and down her friend's back soothingly. "I'm going to fetch Madam Pomfrey"

"No" She grasped the end of her sleeve forcefully "you can't tell anyone!!" Startled by her sudden outburst, Marietta just stared at her in disbelief

"Wh- why not?!" She asked once she had regained her voce. Cho gagged again and she looked away, trying not to gag herself. After a few minutes on not hearing anything but the sounds Cho made when she heaved, Marietta turned to her friend once more. "That's it! We don't know what you have and I'm going to the infirmary to warn them!"

"No" Cho groaned. She latched feebly onto the stall's wall for support. "I know what's wrong"

"What is it then?" Tears ran down her brown eyes freely as she stared at her.

"Mari- beb" then her stomach heaved, she gagged and she leaned into the toilet as she spilled whatever she and eaten while Marietta stared at her in surprise…and maybe a little disgust for the sight.

* * *

"_You disappeared last night! 'Mione was so worried she said she was going to call McGonagall!" Ron looked relieved, but Hermione on the other hand was furious. "I told her you'd be all right, but nooo, she just had to make a fuss" Harry shook his head as he sank deeper into the common room's cushioned seats. Hermione's gaze softened when his face fell._

"_Something wrong, Harry?" _

"_No, just tired, that's all" _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Drop it, Hermione." He said more forcefully than intended._

"_But-"_

"_I said drop it!" He stood up and left for the dormitory, cursing heavily under his breath. _

"_Bloody hell! What's gotten into him!" Ron exclaimed._

"_No idea. Maybe you should ask him?"_

"_Maybe later…he does look tired" _

"_You're right…Ron" He beamed at her words. Hermione shook her head with a sigh and turned her attention to her history book again. _

* * *

_A/N: review! Oh, there will be a sequel to this, its a remake of book six, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for your support and i hope the best to yall this X-mas!!_


End file.
